Just Feeling The Aster
by XBarbaraGraysonX
Summary: Robin s past Comes back, and with that his childish side, but not always everthing is perfect... Pairings: Dick/Babs(Graybat) IKR MY SUMMARY SUCKS!
1. Old Friends & Family

**Just Feeling The Aster**

**Heyy I don´t own any of These DC Charcacters, they belong to DC, DUH!**

**FEEL THE ASTER!**

**My (most of them) created Ages:**

**Dick/Robin 18**

**Barbara/Batgirl 17 **

**Starfire/Koriand´r 17**

**Raven/Rachelle 16**

**Beast Boy/Garfield 16**

**Cyborg/Victor 19**

**Damian/Another Robin 9**

**Tim/Another Robin 13**

**Jaosn/Red X 15**

**Kid Flash/Wally 18**

**Artemis Crock 18**

**Miss Martian/Megan 19**

**Kaldur´ahm/Aqualad 21**

**Superboy 20 (actually he is a clone and is here 4 years haha)**

**Bruce/Batman 36**

**Info or smt:**

**1) Jason- The 2. Robin, he died...**

**2) Aster=opposite of Disaster**

**3) Whelmed= It´s like Overwhelmed without the Over**

******READ: Sorry for bad grammer (just because I´m german ._.)**

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

Robin´s POV

We were on a high building, on the rooftoop and we were fighing agaist X. I kicked Red X in his stoch and he flew some meters and landed hard on the ground. I walked over to him reaching for him mask to rib it off. "Don´t think so Dickie-Bird!" X said while he grabbed my wrist. "WHAT?!" I was shocked and didn´t noticed, what was going on. He threw me from away... I saw how he ran away-

"ROBIN!" My teammates said and ran over to me. Starfire laid an Hand on my shoulder "You OK?" I reached for her Hand and pulled it away from my shoulder.

"No!" I said angrly "he got away... Again! Besides he knows my secret identity!" I looked at the shocked faces of my teammates, "How does he know?" Cyborg said.I ignored him "I´m going home. ALONE!" I said jumping from the building, Feeling the air in my air.

I saw my Team, with worried face´s watching me how I fell down, I think that they thought I would die! "ROBIN!" All screamed minus Beast Boy he screamed "DUDE!" I shoot with my grabbling iron on the top of an Roof and swung thru the City to the City...

Why did he caled me Dicki-Bird? How did he find out who I am? Why did he called me the same nickname as Jason**(1)** did? COuld it be that Jason is X? No! He´s dead, what am I thinking?

After a couple minutes I was home and on the Couch, thinking. "Hey..." I said as the Elevator door opened and Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire came in "you were acting strange Robin" Raven said and all of them sat to me "and then you jumped from the building, like are you crazy man?!" Cyborg said, I smirked and said "I just love it when I fall that I feel the aster"

"ASTER?!"

"Oh I did it again"

"What did you done again friend Robin?"

"you know it´s totally whelmed **(3)**, I made my own words, when I was in my old Te- you know we talk tomorrow, it´s late!" I said

"Well ok, I wish you the glorious dreams" Star said

"Night dudes and dudettes!"

"See ya´wl tomorrow!"

"Whatever..."

"Yea Night guys" I said and watched them leave, I laid on the Couch, because I was too lazy to go upstaires.

"You really want to sleep now, I mean the night is young!" Someone said, _that voice, is that?!_ I saw a Person coming thru the window "Babs?!" I said getting up, running to her, so did she "Dick!" I hugged, her legs were around my waist Barbara also Batgirl, but she wasn´t in her costume, she had red hair in shoulder lenght, lighten blue Iris, a black Pullover and a silver/Grey skirt.

"I missed you" She said while crying, I heard the elevator "someone´s coming!" I said, she got off from me and laid in front of the Couch, so nobody could see her from the Elevator. Cyborg then came out.

"Everything ok?"

"Uh, yea sure... I am just really tired. NIGHT!" I said, laying on the Couch and watched him leave. "OK... bye Rob!"

**No one´s POV**

"Thanks you came guys" Cy said as he watched BB, Raven and Star coming in his room "So wassup dude?" "You better have a good reason" Rae said after BB "Well Rob is acting really strange" Cyborg said and turned on his pc and opened the secruity camera System, they saw Robin in in front of the Couch...

_"He´s gone" Rob said and a beautiful girl stood up and hugged Robin._

"Who´s THAT?" Star said with a hint of jeaulosly in her voice "Dunno, but she´s pretty" BB said "Yea she is" Cy said

_"Soo, what´s bringing you to Jump?" Robin asked hugging her back, "weeeell, we wanted to do vacations, Team Batman and Young Justice, I said we should go to Jump, so we could visit you!" Robin leaned in, same did she, and they kissed._

Star´s eyes glowed green, but she tried to calm down... "Ok I think I´ll turn off the PC!" Cy said and did so "Dude, why? It just got interesting!" BB said "Beast Boy, Star..." Raven said pointing to Starfire, who had an angry look. Then they got back to their rooms.

Then they pulled away "you know, I miss so much things from my past Young Justice, Team Batman, Alfred´s Cookies, being normal well only a part of my life is normal..., when I´m Dick Grayson... But the Thing I missed most is my familiy and you, I love you" They leaned for another kiss, but-

"DICK!" Two Boys screamed happily, as they same thru the window "wait you and Barbara are together?" The older one asked , in civill clothes

"Tim! Damian!" Robin said happily running over to them.

"Oh I have to hide the knifes, right Damian?" Robin said to the younger one "Yea, you don´t want to know what he did to the Batmobile" Tim smirked "How did the Batmobile look?" "Very bad" Babs said "Sweet!" Robin said laughing

"Well done Young Damian" He said with a fake-british accent. "Before you were there, I painted with Kid Flash and Babs the Batmobile pink!" Babs and Robin bursted out in laughing remembering, when Bruce came in, they hide, he was like ´WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO WAS THAT?`- Hilarious! They then noticed some other People were beind them, they turned to face Young Justice and... Batman.

"Why didn´t you just shut up? Rob, he knows now!" Kid Flash aka Wally West said angryly, Batman had this `I´m gonna kill you´ look on his face "C´mon we didn´t saw since years and I become the Bat-glare, seriously?!" Dick said upset.

**If you like it, I´ll make more Chapters, but you have to tell me :)**

**So please comment and yea...**

**Byyyeee :3**


	2. Hey

**Hey sorry, I couldn´t post the next Chapter, because I was at my father´s and yeah...**

**I don´t own any Characters there ALL belong to DC!**

**So here is the next Chapter!**

**Robin is hot**

**Red X is Jason or Tim ;P**

**DickXBabs - Graybat 4ever! hihi**

**READ: Sorry for bad grammer (just because I´m german ._.)**

**Meet The Family**

"Okay Bats I´m sorry, we were hyperactive! But hey, the car never looked better!" Robin smirked nervously "So where are you guys staying?" "In a hotel..." Batman answered staring at Robin.

"Okay, you wanna come tomorrow for breakfast?" Robin asked smiling, still nervously. "As long as you cook, not Starfire. In my burrito was such an blue glowing mushroom and blue glowing liquid." Kid Flash commented and then was shaking in horror, remembering the burrito Starfire made him.

"By the way, how you reacted was hilarious!" Robin laughed "You could have warned me!" Kid Flash said angrily and Artemis just laughed "Good job, Rob!" Artemis high fived and laughed. "Really funny babe..." KF said and crossed his arms.

"I was just kidding..." Artemis said and whispered in Robin´s ear "not really."

"When will you come over?" Robin asked looking at Barbara dreamy "at 6:45am" Batman said. "And will you all be in your secret identity or hero? I mean since we all know each other´s..." Robin said.

"Civvies" Barbara, Tim and Damian said.

"We going now Robin." Batman said and all went out and to the hotel, except Barbara and Batman " "I´m proud of you... I missed you... Son." That was Bruce talking, not Batman, his father not his mentor "Thanks... Dad."

"Barbara, I´m sure he won´t let you go, so we will see us tomorrow." And with that Batman disappeared, leaving the two love birds or bats there.

"So where were we?" Robin asked smiling, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I´m sorry Robin, but I´m in love with someone else" She said and Robin´s smile faded "what?" He asked looking into her light blue eyes.

"His name is Richard Grayson" Barbara said smiling and gently took Robin´s mask off, making Robin smile again and his beautiful baby blue eyes appeared.

Richard Grayson appeared, the adopted kid of the billionaire Bruce Wayne, that boy with a sad story.

They both smiled softly at each other, Barbara wrapped her arms around Robin´s neck and both closed their eyes and moved closer.

They finally pulled into a warm and soft kiss.

_He smells like coffee and chocolate, he always does. I missed him._ Barbara thought.

_She smells so sweet like vanilla and Alfred´s chocolate cookies, she always smelled like that. I missed her. _Richard thought.

They pulled away and smiled at each other biting their lips softly.

"So you stay a night?" Richard asked, still smiling down at her.

She nodded "yea."

**No I don´t mean with that, that they have... you know... ._.**

**Okay that´s it for now, I´ll try to post the next Chapter tomorrow or something.**

**Please Comment, Fave, Follow, thanks.**

**More comment, Follows or fave - More Chapters!**

**Byyyeee 3**


	3. Short Chapter Sorry

**I don´t own any of these characters, they belong to DC!**

**Sorry for bad grammar, I´m German lol**

**Here it is...**

Dick´s POV

"I´ll give you some comfy clothes to put on." I said and we walked in the elevator, "oh and I thought you only had your costume´s!" Barbara said smiling and I pressed an elevator button "really funny, Red."

After a few seconds the elevator door opened and we walked out and in my room. I opened my closet and pushed an hidden button, that opened the closet wall and let another closet appear with normal clothes and 2 old Robin costumes. (From Young Justice and The Batman)

I remember Barbara didn´t really liked pants, I don´t actually know why, so I only took an black tee shirt and walked to Barbara, laid the shirt on the bed.

She reached for her shirt to remove it, but I took her hands and pushed them down and removed the shirt for her, making her giggle "Grayson." We smiled at each other "you know I can change by myself."

I threw her shirt on the bed and she changed in my tee shirt, while I put off my uniform and changed in my grey pajama pants and took off my mask.

No one´s POV

Barbara put on the shirt (she STLL had her panties on!) the shirt was a little large so it shade her panties.

Robin laid in his bed, hands behind his head, leaning against the wall, waiting for Babs, who looked then at him "what?" Robin asked smiling "like what you see?" she grinned.

"You will never change" she said smiling sitting next to him, she put her hair in a high ponytail. "You didn´t as well, gorgeous." He said making the lights out wrapping and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

They kissed softly "I love you Barbara." he whispered in her ear "I love you too, Boy Wonder..."

**Sorry, sorry, sorry that this Chapter is sooo short Only like 300 words... But I´m making the next one longer then!**

**I kinda hate that, EVERYTIME when I write an Fanfiction, I´m like "OMG I have an another idea, I have to write a FanFic ´bout that" *Fangirl scream***

**That´s pretty weird, because the most are like "I dunno what to write in my FanFic... :(" **

**Sooo I have now like... dunno over 10 Fanfictions, where I have always new idea´s... That´s kinda annoying!**

**I wrote this FanFic by the way as fast as possible, so there will be MANY things that are wrong... I´ll correct... Maybe... Tomorrow, no I won´t I´m too lazy :P**

**Well Byyyeee **

**._. **


	4. A Normal Morning

**Me: Thanks to Batgirlfornightwing for the sweet comment, I extra uploaded now for you! Sorry for bad grammar again-**

**Tim: hey Bruce said I should tell you to say that you don´t own these thing, by the I´m-**

**Me: TIM DRAKE! *Jumps on him like I´m crazy***

**Tim: What are you doing?**

**Me: Nothing *plays dreamily with his hair***

**Tim: Stop!**

**Me: Ummm... No! You´re mine! *hugs him***

**Tim: Okay, but say it!**

**Me: Okay! I don´t own any of these characters they belong to DC and I don´t own anything famous... But I´ll somehow get Tim! *smirks evil***

_Beep Beep_

Dick´s eyes slowly opened and he turns off his alarm 5:45am. He turns, to see Barbara, but she wasn´t there. _Maybe she´s downstairs, _Robin thought, walked in his bathroom and took an shower.

He walks back to his closet and opens it just to find out...

His gel and uniform wasn´t there, only his pajama pants and underwear and of course his masks and shoes.

"Babs..." He smiled to himself and changed in underwear, Converse, pajama pants (again) and his domino mask and walked to the elevator.

The elevator door opened and he saw Barbara, in his black T-Shirt and black shoes, her hair messy, but still beautiful, laid on the side standing in the kitchen, she looked to him and smiled warm.

"Hey Boy Wonder, hope you don´t mind I´m using your kitchen?" She said, while making pancakes.

He walked over and hugged her from behind, placing a sweet kiss on her neck.

"Nope, by the way... Did you stole my things, Babs?" He asked placing another few hot kisses from her cheek, over her neck, to her shoulder.

"Mmhmmm" Barbara said flipping the pancake and catching it with the pan "I wanted to see your body, you have the body of a god y´know?... And I missed your hair, it looks cute without gel..." She smiled to herself.

Robin blushed lightly and sat next to her on the counter, noticing a bowl next to him, in it was brown dough, with some chocolate chips, but there was only a little bit.

"You made cookies?" He asked he took an spoon and took some out of it licking the spoon, he looked to the oven, inside of it were 2 tablets of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yep, it´s Alfred´s recipe..." She said as she finished the last pancake. "By the way... I already bought some fresh breads, I made the cookies, who are already ready, pancakes, waffles, fruits, yoghurt, of course I have Tofu things too, I know Beast Boy is vegetarian-"

"How do you know?" Robin asked, putting the spoon down in the sink, while Babs turned off the oven and stove, getting out the cookies, cleaning up and getting everything ready, with Dick´s help.

"Puh-lease! Bats and I wanted to know where you were at, who your new team is and everything, by the way if I´m seeing this Slade... I´m going to kick his butt!" They smiled at each other, staying in the middle of the room, her arms around his neck.

He then grabbed her butt as she swung her legs around his waist and blushed, looking at him.

"You´re touching my butts..." She said embarrassed "I know..." He simply said and kissed her deep, they were only thinking about each other, that they didn´t noticed a group of people walking in.

"Uhm sorry?" A voice asks, making them jump in surprise, embarrassment and shock.

Wally stand right in front of them, next to him Artemis, Megan, Superboy and Aqualad staring at them and of course Bruce, with Tim and Damian on his side. (They all knew each other's ID´s :D)

All of them were in their Secret Identity´s, looked like normal people, not Superhero´s, even Superboy hadn´t got his Symbol on his chest.

"Wally! You scared me!" Babs said getting off of Dick, glaring at Wally.

Her eyes widen as she noticed Robin´s hand still on her butt "Dick..." She looked at him smiling, raising her eyebrow, Dick smiled black.

"Who wants breakfast?" Dick asked, changing the subject.

Megan and Artemis looked at each other then at Dick "Where´s your shirt?" Artemis asked.

Dick blushed at this, but answered "Babs, here, stole my uniforms..." Barbara then noticed something "Guys!" Everyone started at her "Where are Tim and Dami?!" All looked around, they weren´t here anymore.

"Split up!" Robin said, so they did Barbara went with him up to the rooms. All the footsteps made the Titans wake up.

Raven opened up her door and screamed "QUIET!" No sounds anymore.

Suddenly a girl with blonde long hair in a ponytail came up to her "Hey, did you saw two little boys? Trying to kill each other?" She asked and Raven was surprised that a random girl was at the Titans Tower "No..." "Okay, still thanks!..." She walked quiet away, but then "TIM! DAMIAN! COME HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONS!"

Raven eyes widen at the girl and walked to the other´s room, who all came out "What is going on?" Raven asked annoyed.

"I do not know-" Starfire answered, but cut off by Robin who ran down the hallway they were in and around the corner "DAMI! TIM!"

Then a red head came there "Grayson! Wait up!" She ran after him, but Cyborg held her arm, "Who are you and what´s going on?" He asked. "Let go... We need to find the kids!" She says making a flip over Cyborg´s arm.

In the next second Cy found himself on the ground and she whispered "Don´t mess with a ninja..." With that she suddenly disappeared.

"What. Was. That?" Cyborg asked confused.

"I dunno dude," BB said helping Cyborg up "But I´m scared bro..."

With Dick and Babs

"Babs, maybe they are on the rooftop!" Dick said as she finally cached him up. "Then let´s go there, before one of them is dead!" They sped up to the rooftop.

They saw them on the edge of the roof, fighting.

Babs took Tim and pulled him away from Damian and Dick did the same with Damian.

"Cool down Damian!" Dick said angrily.

"Put on a shirt, Grayson!" Damian said angrily, trying to get away. "What´s wrong with you two?" Babs asked annoyed, then laid Tim over her shoulder, like Dick and they walked back in and into the common room.

_"Found anything?" _Megan´s voice appeared in their heads, thru mind communication.

_"We have the devils, you can come back." _Dick thought. **(sounds weird :D)**

Dick laid an arm over Babs´ shoulder and pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead.

Young Justice came in with Batman, Wally´s arm around Artemis´ waist. "So there are the boys, don´t ever do this again, we were worried!" Megan said.

The Titans appeared in the room, totally confused, while Raven was just... Raven.

"Put on a shirt Robin." Raven said in a monotone. Babs and Dick pull apart, acting like nothing happened. "WHOA! DUDE! CYBORG! It´s Bruce Wayne!" Beast Boy said, looking at the billionaire.

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Cyborg said, looking up to him.

"And who are you?" Starfire asked walking up to Barbara, with a hint of jealously in her voice, glaring at Babs.

"Barbara Gordon and who are you?" Babs asked sweetly holding out her hand to shake.

"Princess Koriand´r from Tamaran, but in your language it is Starfire." Starfire said hugging her to death.

"Star! Let go! She can´t breathe!" Dick said trying to get Babs out of the hug.

Babs tried to catch air. Starfire let go "I am most sorry about this!" She said fake smiling. "It´s okay!" Barbara said in a peppy tone, while smiling "who wants to eat breakfast?"

They all sat down

Dick and Babs sat next to each other pretty close, holding hands under the table.

"How do ya´ll know Robin?" Cyborg asked, breaking the silence.

"School." All Young Justice member said together, lying. "What about you, Barbara?" Starfire asked. "Oh, when we were nine, I met him at Bruce´s fancy party´s. Robin and I danced together." Babs said smiling at Dick.

**I´m trying to update again as soon as possible! **

**I already have on this FanFic over 500 Views and over 200 Visitors yay :3**

**Love you all!**

**Nananananananananana I´m gonna sleep now!**


	5. Red the FULL Chapie please!

**Sorry I couldn´t update sooner x3**

**It´s just school -_- urgh**

**I needed a while for this Chappie *^***

**Batman: Don´t you forget something? *Gives a Batglare***

**Me: Okay! I don´t own Batman, Teen Titan or anything famous! Please don´t hurt me Batsy!**

**Batman: Don´t call me that!**

**Me: *screams* OKAY! O.o**

**Sorry for bad grammar!**

Babs POV

_It feels so good to have him on my side again, to feel him, to hear his voice, see him_, I thought.

I laid my head on Robin´s shoulder, while I took his pancake.

"Hey!" He said and looks at me, "That was my pancake..."

"You had the last one, but don´t worry, Hunk Wonder, you´ll get the half, okay?" I said smirking and bite in it. "...Fine." He said smiling at me.

I look up they still look to us, already like 5 minutes.

"What?" Robin and I both asked same time. "You didn´t saw 3 years and now that you see again, you´re together again..." Bruce asked us, finishing his breakfast.

We both looked at each other then back at Bruce and said both at the same time "We´re soul mates." Then he laid an arm around me, pulling me closer and then he kissed my forehead, "Can I get my clothes now?"

My smile faded and I saw up to him "... Fine" I answered as I crossed my arms and stood up, I went to the bathroom and I came back with all his things I took away from him and throw them on the floor.

"Thanks god, Alfred isn´t here!" Bruce said and smiled. _WAAAH This is sooo confusing Bruce is smiling_! I thought.

I laughed a little and Robin took one of the uniforms and changed in the bathroom, when he comes out, "The abs are gone!" I joked and made a sad face, "Aw poor Barbie!" He joked and grabbed the half of his uniforms, while I grabbed the other half and we walked up to his room.

We ordered everything, while talking, laughing and sometimes kissing.

No one´s POV

The morning was fun, till the alarm went suddenly off.

"Can I come?" Barbara asked Robin, touching his arm gently, he thought a moment but then nodded. Babs grabbed her Batgirl suit, which was in her purse out and put it on, while Robin watched her.

"I´ll meet you outside!" Batgirl said and run off, while Robin went into the main room.

"It´s Slade..." Cyborg said, who stood in front of the computer, checking who it was.

"Titans let´s g-"  
"Friend Robin, would you like to sit out this time?" Starfire asked.  
"No!"  
"Are you sure Robin? Since you´re so obsessed-" Raven started but got cut off by Robin.  
"C´mon I can handle this!"  
"Robin, Dude, you can´t even handle your hair!" Beast Boy said.  
"Let´s just go now!" Robin said and they ran off, "By the way, I knew it was Slade, so we have a little help this time..." He half lied.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked as they were almost in the garage, Robin said nothing.

When they arrived they saw a beautiful girl in a tight body suit on. On her chest was a yellow bat symbol, she had yellow gloves, boots and cape, she also had a black cowl.

"Dude, what is it with you and red heads?" Beast Boy asked as he Cyborg got into the T-Car, Raven´s eyes started to glow black and she started to float and Starfire started floating as well.

"It´s because of my costume... I guess." Robin answered as he got on his motorcycle and Batgirl hopped on, behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Safety first my dear kiddos ;)

They all started driving/flying to where Slade was

"Oh you´re finally here." A deep voice said, "I heard you had visitors-"

They all stepped in front of him.

"What do you want Slade?!" Robin shouted stern.

"I just wanted to say hello to your little friend." Slade then grabbed Batgirl by her wrist and pulled her in front of him, with one arm around her throat and lifted her up.

"LET GO!" Batgirl screamed at him and tried to get away from him, but she couldn´t free herself.

Robin gave him an angry look "Let. Her. Down!" He said, pulling out a bird-a-rang.

The Titans prepared for a fight.

"Whatever you want Robin..." Slade said and rammed his knee in her back and let her drop on the floor. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven started to attack Slade, while Robin kneeled down next to Batgirl.

"BG!" Robin said hugging Batgirl, "You okay?" Robin helped Batgirl up, when they both stood she looked at him a second "Yeah everything´s fine, had it worse. Now let´s handle Slade!"

They both started to attack Slade, who always dodged.

"Be my apprentice Robin, or else-" Slade started, while he dodged the attacks of the young superheroes, but got cut off by Robin "I will _never _be your apprentice again, Slade!"

"Well then..." Slade said and took his knife in a hand and rammed it in Robin´s stomach, who fell down on the floor then, he started to bleed and Slade ran away.

The Titans were about to kneel down next to the bleeding hero, they all were about to tear up, but then Batgirl pushed them to the side and sat down next to the Boy Wonder.

"Dick! Don´t die, stay here, you can do it! Please don´t leave me!" She shouted while she laid her hand softly on his chest and cried out her heart.

**(Please don´t stop reading! You HAVE to read to full Chapie! :D)**

"Babs..." Dick placed his hand on her cheek and took off his mask with the other hand smiling sad.

She pulled her cowl off and placed one hand on Dick´s that was on her cheek.

"Please don´t die, Richard..." She cried.

"B-Barbara?" He asked softly.

"Yes?

"Please kiss me one last time..."

She leaned down to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, he slowly kissed back. After a few seconds she pushed away and noticed he wasn´t breathing anymore.

"Richard!" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her chest and started to cry hard, "I-I can´t live without him..."

"I´m so sorry for you. I sensed how much you love him." Raven said as she laid her hand on Barbara´s shoulder.

"I loved him... and I still do!" She said as she looked up at Raven, who had a sad look on her face.

" Gordon! Wake up!" A voice called.

Babs woke up and found herself on a bed, in the Wayne manor, next to her Damian and Tim, Dick´s adoptive brother´s, Damian the new Robin in Gotham and Tim Red Robin. Hot tears rolled down her cheek.

"Bad dream huh?" Tim asked and sat next to her, so did Damian, but on the other edge of the bed, as far away from his brother as possible "You said Dick´s name a few times, was it about him... again?"

"I can´t help. I just miss him so much..." She wiped away her tears and sat up, still covered with the cover.

She looked and saw the newspaper she read before she fell asleep.

_" The Teen Titans fought against Slade, who had Robin, who never wanted to help him, as his apprentice. Luckily Robin saved the Titans and himself-" _Barbara read a little but got cut off by Damian.

"Hello? Earth to Barbara!"

"Oh, sorry Damian..."

"So, what did you dream about?" Tim asked

"Well the Team, Young Justice, Bruce you guys and I were all visiting Dick a-and in the end his team plus me we were fighting against Deathstoke or how they call him Slade and he killed Dick, it all seemed so real..." She looked with big eyes at her hands.

Suddenly Damian hugged her.

Which was weird Damian is an assassin, he kills people, he hates the most people, he only likes a few people, like Dick, Bruce, Alfred and Barbara...

"It´s going to be okay, Gordon." He said and she hugged back.

"Thanks Damian."

"No problem-" Then Damian got cut off by Tim. "Guys let´s just visit him, he wouldn´t kill us..." Tim explained, "But Tim, what if he isn´t happy to see us?" Barbara asked and she and the little kid pushed away.

"Then you´ll kiss him and everything will be fine again-" "Why would Dick be happy if I´d kiss him?" Even Damian knew why.

"Remember when we all plus ((Jason)) Todd were in the cave and Todd flirted with you the whole time?" Damian asked Barbara, who became like a sister to him.

"Yeah why?" She asked him.

"We never told you, but while he flirted, Grayson gave him evil glares and was totally jealous and Dickward thinks you´re hot." Damian explained and Barbara blushed.

"How can you tell, that he thinks _I _am hot?" She asked curious.

"He told us." Both said same time. "I´ll tell Bruce we´re going on a trip." Tim says and walks out of the room.

**That´s it for now! AAAAND now I have to update my other story, then I can chill!**

**Awww yeah *^***


End file.
